my secret hero
by smileykaceyx3
Summary: this is more of a movie version then a book version. this is continuing on robin and marias relationship after the movie ended. i have already finished writing this and the sequal is already done. let me know what you think :NEW CHAPTERS ARE BEING ADDED
1. Chapter 1

My secret hero

Chapter 1 marias p.o.v

Its been a month. A month since I plunged myself into the ocean and saved the valley. A lot has happened this past month. The manor has been restored to its original state and looks more beautiful then ever. The room where the piano is has beautiful flowers spread across the entire room. Its one of the most beautiful things ive ever seen, another is… oh damn there I go thinking about him again, ive been doing that a lot lately and I tell myself to stop. I cannot be thinking about that boy anymore. Ive done things to make sure that I don't , like for instance I haven't seen him in two weeks. At first it was hard to keep myself from wanting to see him but I knew in my heart that it was best for me that way. I wasn't about to let myself fall for him. I knew that If I continued to spend time with him I would. I couldn't fall for him. If I did i`d be letting uncle Benjamin down because he has arranged for me to be married to a gentleman in London. In three months time I shall be sent to London to meet him and if I view him as a gentleman and someone id be able to spend the rest of my life with I would stay in London. I have known about this arrangement for a while. The day I found out I went to see robin directly after. "robin." I said to him as we walked through the woods. "do you believe in arranged marriages?" he stoped and looked at me for a moment then continued to walk. "well princess." He said "I view them as any person my age would, there garbage. Pure trash. The only person someone should marry is the person they love, no one else." As he said this I decided not to tell him about my arrangement. "why do you ask?" his question caught me off guard. I guess I shouldve expected it but I didn't. I was speechless I didn't know what to say so I decided to tell him the truth. "well, my uncle has arranged for me to go to London in 3 months to meet a gentleman who I might marry if I find him suitable." Robin stopped walking.


	2. second half of chap 1

I saw his fists clench and I became scared. I didn't know what was going on. All of a sudden he turned around and stared at me. A stare that ive never seen before, it scared me. "What?" he said in a low raspy voice. I didn't know what to say or how I should act. I had never been in this situation with him before. It was a side of robin I had never seen. Finally I collected myself and spoke. "Uncle says that im getting older and I need to find someone to wed before I get to old." Robin stared at me for a few seconds then I saw his facial expressions become less angry and more sad." your only 15. You're not ready yet. And besides you have plenty of time. Im 18 and im not married. Am I?" I had no idea what came over me but I became more confident in speaking to him now and instead of choosing my words carefully I just came out and said what needed to be said. "Who are you to tell me whether or not I am ready to get married? You have only known me for what a month? And most of the time you were trying to kill me for goodness sake! You robin denoir have no say in what I do." I began to walk away when robin grabbed my arm. He spun me around and put his heavy hands on my shoulders. He stared at me for a quick second before speaking. As quick as this second was though I could see the hurt in his eyes and I thought to myself did I really hurt him that much? "Your right Maria. I know nothing. Im a stupid insensitive oaf who doesn't know what he's talking about. I'm not your best friend and I most certainly know nothing about whether or not you're ready to be married. I'm sorry I wasted your time and I'm sorry you've had to deal with me for even this long. Now Miss Meriwether I bid you goodbye." With that his heavy hands left my shoulders and he turned to walk away. I grabbed his hand, he stopped. "So what your just going to walk out of my life like we were never friends?" he looked at me then said some hurtful words. "so your just going to go meet some strange man and sleep in his bed next to him every night and call that your life?" I stood there. Shell shocked totally hit off guard. I watched him walk into the woods. I couldn't believe he actually said that to me? How could he? I was both mad and hurt at him now. I didn't want anything to do with him. That night when I was lying in bed though, I realized why what he said had hurt so much. It wasn't what he said that hurt me. It was the fact that _he _was the one who had said it. I loved him.

*_the next day*_

Robin's P.O.V

I can't believe that im here, sitting outside of her manor after everything that I had said yesterday. Im hoping that she'll come out but I know she won't. She hates me. I just know it. I wish she didn't but she probably does. Who wouldn't? I wish I could take it all back but I can't. The truth is I love her. Im in love with Maria Meriwether and she hates my guts.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Robin's p.o.v

My sister is getting married tomorrow. Married to Sir Benjamin Meriwether, also known as Maria's uncle. Tomorrow will be the worst and yet best day of my life. Tomorrow I will be forced to face Maria. After all of the horrible things I said. I don't even have a choice in whether or not I see her. Loveday has seated us right next to each other during the party. This means that Maria and I might have to dance together. I just can't imagine dancing with her while she's mad at me. This is part of the reason I am going to go up to her before the wedding starts and apologize for my actions. The other part is not only do I love her, but she's my best friend and I need to make things right with her.

Marias p.o.v

I am so excited for tomorrow. I haven't been to a civilized event in ages and I have just missed them so. Don't get me wrong, I love moon acre. It has become more of a home to me then London ever was, but I grew up attending grand events and they were one of my favorite things about living in London. I am a little upset about tomorrow though. Love day has arranged for robin and I to be seated next to each other and I still haven't spoken to him about our conversation in the woods. I was still mad at him. He went too far. But I suppose I did to. When I see robin I simply must apologize for what I said and hope that he apologizes back. "Maria!" I heard Ms. Heliotrope call my name. "Yes Ms. Heliotrope." I called back. "I'm over here, in the parlor." Ms. Heliotrope came in. "oh, there you are Maria! I have been looking for you for ages!" she stopped walking and was now standing in front of me with a smile on her face. I absolutely hated when she did this. "What is it Ms. Heliotrope?" I urged her on. "Oh, right. I don't think he wants you to know but robin is outside in the manor grounds staring at the manor. Maybe you should go outside and see what he wants." Ms. Heliotrope knew about my fight with robin and wanted us to make up before the wedding so there would be no tension. I gave in to her and went outside.

Robin's p.o.v

I was looking at Marias window when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It was Maria. She was coming towards me. I got up as quick as I could and went to run into the woods but I stopped when I heard her call after me "robin! Robin please don't go! I have to talk to you." I wasn't ready to say what I had to say, mostly because I hadn't yet thought of what I would say but I stayed still anyway. I couldn't leave now. It would only have made her madder at me. When Maria finally made it over to where I was she was out of breathe. Probably because her big heaving dress slowed her down. I don't know how many times we would have to stop for a break when we went into the woods because of her dress. She stood there in front of me trying to catch her breathe and I couldn't help but think she looked beautiful. I was caught in a daze when she finally said something to me. "robin." I flashed back to reality now and I answered her. "Yes princess?" she smiled at me. Even though she would never admit it I knew she loved when I called her that. "Robin I have to talk to you." I knew what was coming. She was going to yell at me for the other day. "Im sorry robin." I was shocked at what I had heard. "What?" she looked at me confused. "I said I was sorry." Her face was confused and I realized that what I had said was said in a meaner tone then I had intended it to be. "Maria." I said. "You shouldn't be apologizing to me." She looked at me for a second then responded. "Robin, what I said to you was rude and I shouldn't have said it." "Maria if anyone should be apologizing here it should be me. The things I said were absolutely horrible." I looked at her. Her face now got mad at remembering the things I said. The truth was I said those things out of jealousy and I never meant them. "But I meant them. Maria, you shouldn't be marrying an absolute stranger." Now the anger in her face grew and I could tell that again I said something that I shouldn't have. "Robin. I hate you." She wasn't yelling at me but it felt like she was. Her words rang through my head like a loud bell. I watched her turn around and run into her house. I don't think she even realized it but she was crying. Her tears made me angry with myself. I never intended to make her cry. That night when I went home I wrote Maria a letter and brought it to her room. I used the secret passage way. Love day showed it to me so that I could get Maria in the mornings when we went into the woods instead of waking up the whole manor. When I got there I left the letter next to her bed, but when I went to leave I couldn't so I sat in the chair next to her bed and watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful and I don't know what came over me but I grabbed her hand and held it. She didn't wake up, but she smiled in her sleep and I stayed there with her for hours until I finally went home to get some sleep myself.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Marias p.o.v

"Maria! Maria! Child wake up!" ms heliotrope was yelling through my door. She couldn't fit through it because it was so small. "Maria! The wedding is today and you have to get ready! Do you hear me? Maria!" I was starting to get annoyed now so I gave in to her. "Yes ms heliotrope. I'll be down for breakfast in a minute." I pulled the blanket over my head. I absolutely did not want to see robin. I was really pissed off at him. No, I didn't hate him like I told him I did. But he was out of line. When I finally forced myself to get up I saw a letter next to my bed. I knew who it was from. I ran down the stairs to dig weed. "Dig weed please take this and burn it. I do not wish to keep it around here." Dig weed took the letter from me and replied with "ok Miss Maria." Then turned around and threw the letter in the fireplace behind him. I made my way over to the table and ate my breakfast. After breakfast was over I went back to my room and slipped on my red bridesmaid gown and brushed my hair. I was ready. I walked over to the outside garden entrance. This is the path that I will take up to the alter followed by love day and couer denoir. The music started and so did I. while I was walking I was taking in all of the expressions of all the faces in the audience. Some girls that love day was friends with when she lived at denoir castle were smiling, some of the older village women were crying while they were remembering their wedding days. I saw ms heliotrope and dig weed sitting next to each other, they were holding hands. She was smiling and had tears of joy in her eyes. When dig weed had first proposed to her she said that she would let him court her. I knew that the reason for this was that ms heliotrope was getting old, and getting married now would be useless. The facial expression that surprised me the most though, was robins. Unlike everyone else he wasn't looking at love day making her way down the long aisle, he was looking at me. He had a sad smile on his face. When I finally gave in and looked at him I couldn't help but be sad. I felt a single tear run down my pale cheek but I pretended that it didn't and forced a smile so no one would notice. I think robin did though, because he was staring at me with an almost surprised and sincere look on his face. I quickly made my way to the alter and stood there. He was still staring at me, I ignored him.

Robin's p.o.v

The ceremony went on rather quickly after love day had made it to the alter. The party was going rather well. I've stayed in my seat almost all night. Maria however, hasn't sat down once. She keeps dancing. Every once in a while I'll see her stop and start to make her way to her seat but when she sees me she turns right back around and starts to dance again. "Robin! There you are. I haven't seen you all night." Love day was sitting beside me in Maria's seat now. "Love day." I said. "Do you know if Maria got the letter I left her?" love day's facial expressions changed rather quickly. Instead of smiling she was now frowning. "That letter was from you?" I looked at her for a second then said "yes. Is something wrong with leaving her a letter?" love day stared at me for a while finally I had become too curious and asked her what was wrong. "Love day, what?" "She didn't read the letter robin. She refused to. She..." I had heard enough I got up and stormed into the woods without letting her finish. I didn't make it very far. I was too pissed to. I sat down in a clearing about 100 feet from the house. After about ten minutes I heard someone trying to sneak up behind me, I knew who it was. "Shouldn't you be at the party?" I asked. She obviously thought I didn't realize she was there because she gasped at my reaction. Then she made her way around the fallen log I was leaning against and she sat down next to me. "Shouldn't you?"

Maria's p.o.v

Robin seemed so sad but I had no idea why. Then he responded to my question. "I couldn't sit there anymore." What he said confused me so I asked "why? What was so horrible that you had to leave?" the next thing that I heard made my heart sink a little bit in my chest. "you." He was looking at me while he said this and obviously saw my facial expression turn very sad and despite how dark it was out I think he caught the tear that I let slip out. "Maria, why didn't you read my letter?" "Honestly robin, I was too mad at you to get myself to even open the envelope." He was still staring at me so I continued. "I wish I could read it, but its too late now." His expression was confused now and I explained myself. "When I realized who the letter was from I ran down the stairs and..." "And…" he urged me on. "And I had dig weed burn it" He jumped to his feet when I had finished my sentence. I jumped up too. He stared at me for a second. The sad expression in his big brown eyes cut through me like glass. He turned to walk away but I grabbed his hand. He turned to face me now and just like he always did when he was frustrated with me he placed his heavy hand on my shoulders. He then said the most hurtful words I had ever heard. "Maria, please leave me alone. Don't come looking for me and don't write to me. Our spending time together is over. If we happen to see each other in the future act as if you don't know who I am. I'm done." With that he walked away into the forest. I went to call his name but couldn't. I just stood there open mouthed trying to collect my voice that for the moment would never come. I now felt tears rushing down my face like I had a broken dam in my eyes. I fell to the ground. This pain was worse then anything I have ever felt before. When I hit the ground I felt an enormous amount of pain rush to my head, after that everything went black.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Robin's p.o.v

I couldn't handle it anymore. I left her there, though on my way home I decided to not go home and have father irritating me more by asking questions about why I was home so early, so I found a nearby tree and fell asleep in front of it. "robin." I woke up to the sound of my sister's voice. She was standing over me. I was still in my suit from the night before and I was sleeping by a tree. Suddenly the night before all flashed back to me. "Love day what's wrong?" I finally realized she was crying. "Robin, Maria never came home last night. I have no idea where she could be. I'm worried, this is not like her. I was hoping she was with you but she isn't is she?" Maria never went home? I was certain that that would've been the first place she went after our fight. "No love day, she's not with me. But I think I might know where she is." I got up and made my way to where I had left Maria the night earlier. Sure enough, she was there lying on the ground. "Maria!" love day screamed in horror. I finally realized the blood that was coming from Marias head. I rushed to her side. I examined the wound on her head and turned to love day. "Run to the house tell some one to fetch a doctor. I will carry Maria there now." With that said love day started running towards the manor and I started to cry. I couldn't believe that this happened. The last thing I said to Maria was that she should pretend she didn't know me if she ever saw me again. I hated myself. But I swallowed my anger and scooped my love up in my arms and began to run towards the house.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Robin's p.o.v

When I made it to the house with Maria still in my arms, the village doctor was already at the house. We all rushed up to Maria's room and I placed Maria on the bed. The doctor examined her and after a few minutes he said "you all need to leave while I finish examining the patient." None of us argued because we all wanted Maria to get better. We sat in the parlor for what seemed like hours before the doctor finally came down. "well." He said. "The gash on her head seems to have let a bacterial virus into the young girl's body. She has a high fever and most likely wont wake up for a long while. I must warn you though, that sometimes people never wake up. I want at least one person watching her at all times. She is to have a fresh cold cloth on her head at all times. When the cloth gets warm, you are to change it. I wish you the best of luck." With that the doctor left and I volunteered to stay with Maria until she got better. After three days with no results love day asked to talk to me in the hall for a second. "Robin, maybe you should go home. Freshen up, get some sleep. Your still in the same clothes from the wedding for goodness sakes." I looked down and realized she was right. "Love day, im not leaving. You can get me fresh clothes and I'll bathe here. But I am not leaving Maria. It is all my fault and im going to stay with her until she recovers." My sister's face grew sad and serious. "What if she never recovers?" I couldn't stand what she had just said to me. Maria not recovering was not an option. "Then I'll never leave." I stated simply then walked back into Maria's room and sat back down in the chair next to her bed. Love day brought me clothes and food, and I did shower. But I still refused to go home. This arrangement continued for a month. I was starting to get worried that Maria would never wake up when suddenly I heard my name.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Maria's p.o.v

When I woke up I was in my room instead of the forest. I was in my night gown and had a cloth on my forehead. How did I get here? I thought. Then I saw robin in the chair beside my bed and was even more confused then before. Why was he here? He said to leave him alone, so what was he doing in my room? "Robin?" I asked and he jumped a little then smiled widely at me. "Princess! Your awake!" I looked at him then asked "robin, what's going on?" before he could answer though, love day came in the room. "Robin I brought you some food." She said as she entered in the room not looking in my general direction. When she looked at me she threw the plate of food into the air, darted towards me and wrapped me into a tight hug. "Maria!" she said in a happy scream. Uncle entered after that and a happy tear rushed down his cheek. Love day got up and uncle was now in my embrace. "Oh dear child. Thank god your alright." Then to my surprise uncle called out for Ms. Heliotrope who rushed into the room and let out a loud scream in rejoice. "Maria!" she said. "You're awake!" I smiled at her then remembered my previous confusion and asked my question again. "What's going on?" everyone in the room looked at me then at each other. Finally love day spoke. "Maria, you had gotten very sick. We were all worried you would never wake up because you were asleep for so long." When I finished processing what she had said I asked "how long was I asleep for?" robin answered in a very stern voice "a month." I looked at him and he confirmed what he said with a nod. "And robin hasn't left your side once." Love day stated before her, uncle, and Ms. Heliotrope left. I sat up in my bed and robin sat up in his chair. "when I left you after our fight you fell and hit your head on a rock. The blow left you unconscious and a bacteria got inside your body and made you sick." He was staring at me with sad apologetic eyes and I scooted over in my bed and grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He looked at me then said "I was worried you would never wake up." I was about to answer him when I heard a scream from downstairs.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Maria's p.o.v

Our hands left their interlocked positions and we both stood up. All of a sudden my door opened with a crash and there was a large man standing in the doorway. I looked to robin and he pulled me behind him. The man pulled out a knife. Robin turned around and whispered to me "go through the secret passage when I tell you. Run as fast as you can to the den. No matter what, keep running." With that he spun around and pulled out his own knife. I ran to the passage way and opened it. I stopped before leaving though. I stared at robin. I was going to tell him I loved him but as I went to open my mouth to utter out the words he yelled back. "maria, go!" I ran as fast as I could like he told me to. When I got to the den I locked the door then collapsed on the bed and cried. I was worried about robin.

**hey guys! thank you so much for reviewing! it means a lot to me. well im glad you all are enjoying the story and hope you continue reading. please review more! love you all! sorry about hoe short the chapter is butt i didnt really have time. i promise the next one will be longer (: ~kacey**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Robin's p.o.v

I watched as Maria left. It was a good thing too cause as son as the passageway closed the man lunged at me with the knife. He got my arm, but I managed to kick him hard in the shin. He bent down and I slammed his head into my knee cap. With that I ran into the house to make sure everyone was alright. Just then I saw an older woman sitting with a knife of her own. On her left side were love day, Sir Benjamin, ms heliotrope, dig weed, marmaduke, and wrolfe. They were all tied up. The woman didn't notice me so I took the chance and ran out the door and into the woods. I felt bad about leaving everyone else but I had to make sure Maria was safe. When I got to the den the door was locked. "Maria" I whispered. "Its robin, let me in." with that the door swung open and Maria ran into me. "Oh robin! I'm so glad you're alright!" just then she saw my arm and gasped. She grabbed it and pulled it close to her face so she could get a better look. She was about to say something when a dog busted into the room. It pinned Maria down and I reached to pull it off when the man walked in. he grabbed me and slammed me into the wall. When I fell to the floor he stepped on my leg and broke it with his foot. I cringed in pain and grabbed my leg. I couldn't get up, I suppose that's just what he wanted though because he walked over to Maria and pulled her out of the tree den and out of my sight.

Maria`s p.o.v

The man dragged me through the woods. When we got back to the manor he put me inside a carriage that only opened from the outside. I was trapped. The man walked inside the manor and when he came out he wasn't alone. There was a woman with him. Finally I examined the two. The man was tall and bald. He had a big black mustache and wore a suit and tie which showed he was a man of well dressed qualities. The women was short and had long black hair which reached the small of her back. Finally they got on top of the carriage and we pulled away from the house. I watched the manor fall out of view, I began to cry.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Robin's p.o.v

I sat there helpless on the floor. I couldn't get up no matter how hard I tried to. Maria was gone and there was nothing I could do. Suddenly wrolfe and Sir Benjamin came bounding in. "robin, are you alright?" I looked at him, confused. He was tied up in the manor, so how did he get out here? "How did you get out here?" "They let us go before they left. They said all they wanted was Maria. When they untied me I got up to try to find Maria put the woman pulled out a knife and told me that if any of us followed the carriage they would ill Maria instantly." I thought about what he said for a while then said "how did you know I was here?" he lifted me up onto wrolfe`s back then said "the man told us before they left. He said that your leg needed tending to. It's not broken but it's badly sprained. We'll call in the doctor as soon as we get back to the manor." We started to leave the den, me on wrolfes back when I said "and what about Maria? She'll surely die if we don't do something." Sir Benjamin looked at me. "She'll die sooner if we go. We sent marmaduke to follow the carriage. He will follow and tell us where they go. He can disappear so they don't see him which is why I sent him." With that we left to get my leg fixed.

Maria's p.o.v

When the carriage finally stopped I had no idea where we were. The man opened the door and pulled me out. He dragged me into a tavern and the down stairs to the basement. I was thrown into a dark stone room. It was cold and I didn't like it. He chained my foot up to the wall so I couldn't leave. When we went to exit the room I spoke. "Who are you? What do you want from me? Why am I here? Where is my family? Are they ok?" the man started to laugh then said "well Miss Meriwether you sure are a talker aren't you? I'm dyke van diesel. Your family is fine; in fact I let them go so they could live their lives. You are here Miss Meriwether, because I plan to kill you." At hearing those words my heart stopped. I didn't know what to do. "Your father wasn't the man he said he was. He was a murderer. He killed my son." "Liar!" I screamed. It couldn't have been true it just couldn't. "I'm sorry to say this dear, but he was. I'm also sorry to say that someone killed him before I got the chance to and that's why you're here. I'm going to kill you to make up for my son's death. Though I won't be the one killing you. My daughter in law will. She'll be here next week. My wife will come in here every day until then torturing you. Goodbye Miss Meriwether. Sleep well." I started crying. Crying for myself and crying for my family. My family who would never see me again. I cried for robin too. I cried for the thought of never seeing him again. I was going to die here, wherever here was.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Maria's p.o.v

I heard the door to the basement open. That's when I finally stopped crying. The man's wife came in. she was holding a whip and a knife. "Stand up." She snarled at me. I looked at her. "Stand up you god forsaken devil child. Stand up now!" I stood up. "Turn around." I listened to her instantly, afraid that she'd kill me then and there. She began to whip my back, hard. After about twenty blows I fell to the ground. I couldn't take the pain anymore. "You weak little rat." She laughed at me. "Have you had enough? Well I haven't." she started to whip me faster and harder. I could feel the blood flowing harder now. If she didn't kill me, I knew the bleeding would. When she finally stopped she walked towards me and pulled me off the ground. She then took the knife and stabbed me in the leg. I screamed in both horror and undeniable pain. Then she dropped me to the ground and left. Finally satisfied with her work. That night before I finally fell asleep, I thought of robin and how I wished he would save me.

Robin's p.o.v

My leg healed almost instantly. Love day said it was probably the moon acre magic. We were all sitting in the piano room waiting for marmaduke when he finally arrived. "The north Brooke's tavern. That's where they took her." Sir Benjamin and I were out of our seats and moving towards the door before he finished. The plan was that dig weed and Sir Benjamin would be lookouts while love day and I saved Maria. We would walk in to have a drink and a bite to eat. I would get up to go to the bathroom and love day would make a fuss about her food while I found Maria. We would meet out front after the plan was finished. The only thing I could think about was Maria and having her safe in my arms. I was going to risk anything to save her. Even if it meant my own life.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Robin's p.o.v

When we arrived at the tavern sir Benjamin and dig weed hid in the bushes and love day and I went inside. We sat down at a table and ordered our food. After eating I quickly stood up and make my way towards the staircase in the back of the room, making sure that no one saw me. I snook down into the basement and saw a wooden door, so I opened it. Sure enough I found Maria. She was all bloody. There were cuts all over her and her leg was badly stabbed. She looked like a bear attacked her. She cringed when she heard me come in, that's when I spoke.

Maria's p.o.v

I woke up to the sound of the door opening. I didn't look at the door. I just kept my head down and shut my eyes as tightly as possible. I was getting ready for another beating when I heard a man's voice. "Maria." I looked up. It was robin! "Robin?" I whispered. A whisper was all I could seem to let out. I was in pain and he noticed it. "Come on; let's get you out of here." With that he scooped me up into his arms and we made our way to the doorway, when suddenly the man and woman busted through the door and knocked us down the steps. Robin quickly drew his knife and pointed art the couple. The wife made her way to me and held her own knife to my neck. "Put down your weapon boy or I'll cut her throat." As the woman said this robin dropped his knife and the man grabbed him. He started to drag robin out of the room and tears started to fall down my face. "No!" I screamed. I couldn't let them hurt him, not my robin. I managed to get the knife out of the woman's hand and into my own. I pushed her to the ground and fell to my knees, hovering over her. I held up the knife to plunge it into her when I suddenly heard someone yell "no!" to my surprise though, it wasn't the woman's husband, it was robin. "Maria, you are not a killer. Don't let them make you one. Drop the knife." I turned back then said "you don't know what I am." I turned to face the woman and plunged the knife into the ground next to her. It shocked her, which was my intention. While she was phased my almost stabbing her I kicked her unconscious and the man let go of robin as he ran to his wife. Robin ran over to me and scooped me in his arms. We made our way out of the tavern as fast as robin could carry me. Love day came out about five minutes after us. "Their gone. But they won't stop. Maria, you will never be safe as long as these people are out there." we all devised a plan. Mrs. Heliotrope and I would move to Paris and live there in an apartment until the others found my kidnappers. My name would become Annabelle lee smith and Mrs. Heliotrope's would be Margaret smith. I wasn't allowed to hear from or speak to anyone from moon acre until the people were caught, not even robin. That night we returned to moon acre packed our bags, then left.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Maria`s p.o.v

I wasn't allowed to see or speak to robin, but after a year had passed since I was forced to chang my identity I received a letter.

Dear princess,

I miss you. I heard a poem the other day and it reminded me of you. So here it is.

It was many and many a year ago,  
>In a kingdom by the sea,<br>That a maiden there lived whom you may know  
>By the name of ANNABEL LEE;-<br>And this maiden she lived with no other thought  
>Than to love and be loved by me.<br>She was a child and I was a child,  
>In this kingdom by the sea,<br>But we loved with a love that was more than love-  
>I and my Annabel Lee-<br>With a love that the winged seraphs of heaven  
>Coveted her and me.<p>

And this was the reason that, long ago,  
>In this kingdom by the sea,<br>A wind blew out of a cloud by night  
>Chilling my Annabel Lee;<br>So that her high-born kinsman came  
>And bore her away from me,<br>To shut her up in a sepulchre  
>In this kingdom by the sea.<p>

The angels, not half so happy in Heaven,  
>Went envying her and me:-<br>Yes! that was the reason (as all men know,  
>In this kingdom by the sea)<br>That the wind came out of a cloud, chilling  
>And killing my Annabel Lee.<p>

But our love it was stronger by far than the love  
>Of those who were older than we-<br>Of many far wiser than we-  
>And neither the angels in Heaven above,<br>Nor the demons down under the sea,  
>Can ever dissever my soul from the soul<br>Of the beautiful Annabel Lee:-

For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams  
>Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;<br>And the stars never rise but I see the bright eyes  
>Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;<br>And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side  
>Of my darling, my darling, my life and my bride,<br>In her sepulchre there by the sea-  
>In her tomb by the side of the sea.<p>

Love, birdboy.

I loved this letter. I kept it under my pillow. It wwas all I had of robin. So I planned to never let it go.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Maria's p.o.v

Despite everything that had happened, my new life was rather boring. Ms. Heliotrope and I lived in a small apartment in Toulouse, a city in the south western part of France. I went to school on Monday through Fridays and stayed home with Ms. Heliotrope on Saturdays and Sundays. I wasn't allowed to go anywhere except school in case m kidnappers had found out my location. It's been two years since ive seen robin or my uncle and love day. I miss them all very much, especially robin. My eighteenth birthday is coming up; though Ms. Heliotrope and I don't celebrate my birthday anymore because my sixteenth birthday was the day that I left moon acre to come here and the memory is painful. I have made two friends since living here, Abigail and Allison. Ms. Heliotrope finds it funny that I'm friends with them because my new name is Annabel, and we're the three A`s. I've decided that I am not going to tell them that I am really Maria Meriwether and that I will not keep touch with them when I go back to moon acre because we would be a two days trip away from each other and they would probably be mad at me when they found out I was lying anyway. It was easier to keep my two lives separate. I miss robin terribly and I even wrote him a letter telling him how I feel about with him, caused by the fear of never seeing him again. I got a letter back a week later telling me that he loves me too. No more letters were sent after that though because Ms. Heliotrope found out and lectured me for hours about ho contacting him will get me killed, it was worth it though because now we finally know how we feel about each other. I wish I could be Maria again. I just want to go home to my manor and be with my family, with my big black lion, with my robin. I miss my old life so much and I hate living this lie. I just wish this could all be over. But I fear it never will.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Robin's p.o.v

It's been two years and we still can't find Maria's kidnappers. Father has taken me off the search because it was starting to affect my school work. We have some of our best men searching in places all over the world but we just can't seem to find them. They have seemed to just vanish off the face of the earth. I wish that we could find them because I want to see my Maria. I miss her so much. I walk through the forest on my free time and I swear that I can see her, but I know she's not really there. If and when she ever comes home I'm going to propose to her. I want her in my life; it became clear to me in the first week that she was gone. I've been spending a lot of time with my friends lately. I haven't gotten to see them that much and figured I might as well do something with my time. (When I wasn't in the woods pretending I was with Maria.) We like to go to the village pub a lot. My friends always seem to take home a girl but I never do. I'm waiting for my love to come back; I don't even look at other girls. It's not even that others girls don't come up to me, cause trust me they do. It's just that none of them are Maria and they never will be.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Maria's p.o.v

"Maria?" ms. Heliotrope came bounding into my small bedroom. "Child there is a letter here for you." I jumped up grabbed the letter before letting her finish. I hoped it was from robin, it wasn't. It was from sir Thomas Floyd, the king's cousin. I had met him one day while on a school trip to the Eiffel tower. He seemed to have liked Annabel, maybe a little too much. I had known him for only two weeks. But since then he has been sending flowers and letters to my house like there's no tomorrow. He wants me to accompany him to the king's ball on Saturday. Ms. Heliotrope thinks it is a good idea. She always says that she has no idea when or if we will ever be going back to moon acre and she thinks I should marry Sir Thomas. The only problem was, I don't love Thomas and I probably never will. Yes, ill admit that Thomas was a good looking man. If your in to the whole spoiled rich boy kind of thing. My friends, Abigail and Allison think I should go with him too because they are the kind of girls who are into guys like Thomas. Now don't get me wrong, Thomas was nice, but he isn't and never will be robin. I want a man who is not afraid to explore the woods and get dirty. Thomas freaks out if he sees a bug. That man has less courage then a small school girl. "maria." Ms. Heliotrope said. "you are going to that ball. I do not want another word about it from you. I made up my mind and you are going." And with those words said, I was forced to go to a ball with an afraid of everything snobby rich royal.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

Maria's p.o.v

It's been two months. In these past two months I have graduated school and gotten engaged to Sir Thomas Floyd. I was forced to go to the ball with him and he proposed to me that night. I told him that I needed to think about it but Ms. Heliotrope forced me to say yes. In one week sir Thomas Floyd and Annabel lee smith will be married. He still doesn't know about my real identity, and I plan to keep it that way. I still love robin and if im going to have two identities I want one of them to be in love with robin. Ms. Heliotrope sent everyone in moon acre an invite to my wedding. Uncle and love day will be arriving tomorrow. I'm hoping that robin won't come because if he does I will no longer be able to pretend that I am not Maria. "Maria! Maria! Maria!" ms. Heliotrope came running into the room faster then I have ever seen her run before. "Maria they found them! They found your kidnappers and killed them!" the first thought that came to my mind was that I can get out of this wedding and go home to moon acre to be with robin. "Then we must pack at once." I said happily and started to get up. Ms. Heliotrope looked at me with a sad and concerned expression. "Pack to go where?" she said sitting down on my bed and motioning me to sit back down beside her. "To go home of course! To be Ms. Heliotrope and Maria again." As I said this she looked at me with a disappointed look. "Maria you're getting married next week. You can't leave." I became very upset now, all this time I've been waiting to go home and now she's telling me I can't! "What are you talking about? I don't have to marry Thomas anymore. I can be Maria again. I can forget that this whole thing ever happened and go back to my family back to..." she cut me off. "Back to robin." When she said this she gave me a look I had never seen on her face before. "Maria, robin has moved on. He's not going to be there waiting for you. Thomas is the only option you have." Tears ran down my face and I ran out of the room and out the house. I kept running and didn't intend to stop. Running the streets of France was all I had right now. And I intended to do it for as long as I could.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Robin's p.o.v

I got a letter about a week ago. It was from Ms. Heliotrope informing me that Maria was getting married and she did not wish for me to be there. When I read the letter I was devastated. I had waited for three years for Maria to come back, and she went off and got engaged to someone else. No matter how many times father told me to move on I did not. I loved Maria. I still do. And that's why I'm going to crash her wedding and convince her that she belongs with me, not that sir Thomas guy. I would do anything for Maria. And she has to know that.

**Yes I know that this chapter is very short. But I felt like it was needed so you guys would know what was going on. Seems like Ms. Heliotrope wasn't that truthful to Maria. Guess you'll find out way later in the story **


	19. Chapter 18 revised

Chapter 18

Maria's p.o.v

*knock knock* "Maria honey please let me in." Mrs. Heliotrope called into my room. "Can we go home yet?" was my only answer. That's all my answer ever would be. "Maria you have no one to go back to. Robin doesn't love you and Thomas does. Thomas is who you should be with. I postponed the wedding for another 2 months like you asked, but I think you should try to get to know Thomas you might actually like him." That's when I finally decided that she was right. Robin no longer wanted anything to do with me and Thomas did in fact love me. I just had to learn to love him. And that's what I intended to do. To fall in love with Thomas was my only logical option. No matter how much I wished it wasn't. "okay." I said and even though I couldn't see it, I knew Mrs. Heliotrope was smiling.

*the next day*

I got up that next morning dreading the day, just like I had been every morning since I left moon acre. But this was a different kind of dreading. I was dreading my first real date with Thomas. Yes, we had gone on dates before, but this was different. Today I was actually going to listen to what Thomas was saying and not day dream about my past life. Today I was going to let Thomas hold my hand if he really wanted to and actually not pretend it was robin. Today I would be with Thomas and only Thomas. "Annabel!" Mrs. Heliotrope called from down stairs. The fact that she was using my fake name meant that Thomas was in the house. Even though my kidnappers were gone, I still couldn't go by Maria because everyone in France knew me as Annabel. "Im coming." I called back down. Since I had been living in France my clothing choices went back to how they were when I first arrived in moon acre. Big flowing gowns that weighed almost as much as I did. And since I was older now, the dresses got even heavier. "You look lovely Annabel." Thomas said as I met him in the foyer. And for the first time since I had met him I actually observed Thomas` face, I gathered in his features and I realized that he wasn't as hideous as I always wished he was in my mind. "Thank you. Where are we going today?" I responded. He smiled at me. "What?" I asked and he said "you actually look like you're here in the room today, not somewhere else. Its nice." So he noticed. I guess he paid more attention to me then I thought. "Well I was thinking that maybe we could just take a walk today. We have never actually done something like hat. I thought you might enjoy it. Now shall we?" he said and I smiled while I slipped my arm through his and we walked out of the door. When we were about three blocks down we finally started to talk about something besides the usual boring things we talked about when we were together. "so annabel, if you don't mind me asking, why did you postpone our wedding?" he said as we walked down the narrow street arm in arm. "well, I just felt that we didn't really know eachother enough yet and that we could use these two extra weeks to get to really know each other." Then he stopped walking and faced me. "okay, well what would you like to know?"


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Robin's P.O.V

I was sitting on my bed thinking when my friends crashed through the door. "Hey rob! Get off that damn bed! We're all going out tonight and your finally going to take home a girl." James said as he walked in the door. "Yeah Rob, you got to get over that Meriwether girl. It's been what 3 years now. We killed those people who kidnapped her months ago. If she was coming home, she'd already be here." Jay added while he sat down on the bed next to me. That's when it finally hit me, Maria wasn't coming home. Alright guys I'll go, but I'm not bringing home a girl." Thankfully they decided that going with them was enough. When we got to the pub the guys all automatically found a girl that they liked and went off her. Me and jay sat at the bar and talked for a while until he found this pretty blonde and I told him he could go and that I'd meet him at home. I decided to take the path through the woods home. Even at night I could see where I was going. But as I walked down through the leafy covered woods something possessed me and I walked to Meriwether manor instead. *knock knock* "robin?" loveday asked as she groggily opened the manor door. I hadn't seen loveday since we killed the kidnappers and I knew that she wished I visited more often. "I know it's late, but I was out with the guys and they all went home with a girl. I didn't feel like going home yet so I came here." I said with my head facing the ground and my hands in my pockets. "Come in." she said with that smile that almost never left her face. We sat in the piano room and talked for hours. We mostly talked about how father and Benjamin were. Until "so, have you heard from Maria?" as soon as the words left her mouth my mood and face saddened. Just hearing her name and knowing that she wasn't coming back made my heart ache for her. Being in her house didn't make it any better either. "No. have you?" I asked her trying not to sound anxious to see if she had. "Just the news about the wedding being postponed, that's all." My head shot up instantly. "Robin, you didn't know that the wedding was postponed." I was so happy that I couldn't get any words out so I just shook my head in response. "Well, I received a letter from Mrs. Heliotrope saying that Maria had the wedding postponed for two more months because she does not love Thomas yet but wants to get the chance to before the wedding." When she finished her sentence I shot up out of my chair and went to make my way for the door when I felt a hand grasp my arm. "Robin, where are you going?" "Where does it look like I'm going loveday? I'm going to France to win back Maria of course!" loveday pulled me back over to the piano seat and we sat down. "Robin, you can't just go to France. It is a very long trip and by the time you get there it will be 2 weeks before Maria's wedding. By then she could already be in love with Thomas. I don't want you getting hurt." I turned and faced loveday. "Loveday, being here without her. Going on with my days not having her beside me, it kills me. I was hurt a long time ago. The only thing that could make me feel better is seeing her again. Even if she is in love with Thomas when I get there, just seeing her face will be enough.' And with that I left.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Maria's P.O.V

Thomas and I sat on a bench in the park near my apartment. "Well, for starters what is your family like? I've never actually met them, besides your mother you know." I said and Thomas chuckled then said "well, my father is a kind man who cares deeply about others, but he works often and is rarely ever home. My mother is a sad woman. I don't think I can really remember a time where she wasn't frowning. Yes, through the years she has smiled but not really smiled. Her smiles show no joy, no real happiness like they should. I worry for her but know she will be alright. She likes you, I can tell. My younger sister Katherine was sent to boarding school three years ago when she was 13 and hasn't made an appearance since." Thomas` face was sad in talking about his family and I actually started to feel sorry for him. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it and he looked up at me for a moment then said "what else would you like to know?" "everything." Was my response and Thomas once again smiled at me and told me all about his life. "Well, I guess I'll start off from when I was 16 because anything before that is pretty much just about my mother's depression and my father's lack of being in our lives. When I was 16 I was walking through the park one day when two men were fighting. One of the men was quite a bit older then the other. He had to be as old as my father was at the time. I watched as he killed the younger man in cold blood, just like he didn't matter to the world. I ran as fast as I could to get away from what I had seen, but the visions haunted me, so I did some research and found the older man and followed him into an alley way." Thomas stopped for a second and I squeezed his hand urging him to go on and before he did he looked me in the eyes and said "Annabel, before I continue you have to promise me that you will not hold what I am about to tell you against me. Please." I caught a tear start to form in his eye and nodded. "When I found the man I told him what I had seen and he charged at me, he tried to kill me Annabel. I didn't know what to do so I seized the opportunity that was held out before me. There was a shard of glass from a broken beer bottle in the alley way. I ran to it, picked it up and stabbed the man with it repeatedly until he took his last breath." Thomas began to cry then and I wrapped my arms around him. "There's more." He said then continued on with his story. "Before the man died he spoke to me. He told me that he had a daughter named Maria, and that he wanted me to tell her that he loved her dearly." As Thomas said this my heat stopped. I froze completely. "Thomas." I said carefully. "What was the man's the name?" I sat there on that bench waiting for his answer praying that it wouldn't be what I expected it to be. "Meriwether." As soon as the name left his lips I ran. I ran faster then I had ever run in my life. The tears streaming down hard. When I made it back to the apartment I dropped to the ground just as I was closing the door behind me. Mrs. Heliotrope entered the room just after I had gotten home. "Maria! Maria what is wrong?" Mrs. Heliotrope said as she knelt beside me and gathered me up in her arms. "He killed father." I said through my tears. "What? Who did Maria?" Mrs. Heliotrope asked in confusion. "Thomas did." And with that I told her the entire story.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Maria's P.O.V

I sat on the bed in my room, thinking about the events that had occurred just the night before. None of it made sense. Why did Thomas have to kill my father? My heart is broken, but no not because of Thomas. It is broken because of everything I've had to endure throughout my life. The loss of both my parents, having to find out my father was a killer, almost being killed because of my father's choices, being engaged to the man who murdered my father and never even knowing it, and then losing the love of my life because I had to move away. I think that's what hurts the most, losing Robin. Knowing that I'll never see him again. I never even got to look him in the eyes and tell him I love him. "Maria honey, I know you said you wanted to be alone but there is something I need to tell you." I stared at the door that was to my left for a few moments before responding with "come in." Mrs. Heliotrope walked into the room with a cup in her hands. "I made you some tea. I know how it calms you down and thought that you may need it." She said while handing me the cup and sitting down. I grabbed the cup and took a sip before placing it on the table beside my bed. "Thank you." I said with a small sad smile on my face. "Maria, I know that you have gone through a lot. I also know that leaving moon acre was hard for you. So if you still want to go back, we can." Hearing the words leave her mouth made everything worse for some reason. I had been waiting to hear them for years, but now that I've heard them I wish I hadn't. The main reason that I wanted to go back, didn't want to see me anymore. He had moved on and I planned to, but now I am sure that I never will. Even before I knew the truth about Thomas and I planned on falling for him, a part of me knew that deep down inside I could never love any one else besides Robin. "no." was all I said and Mrs. Heliotrope looked at me, obviously puzzled. "But Maria, that's what you've wanted all along, is it not?" "Mrs. Heliotrope, there is no reason to go back there. It will only make me more miserable to see Robin and know that I will never be with him. I am better off staying here." I said and she gave me a very sad smile and said "You're going to hate me for this. Maria, the truth is that robin never stopped loving you. I lied to get you to marry Thomas because that is what I thought would be better for you. But I know now that I was wrong and I'm sorry." I stared blankly at her for a few minutes. So many emotions ran through me at once I didn't know what to say. Then I stood up and found the emotion that I was truly feeling, anger. "You're sorry? Sorry! You watched me be miserable without him for years! I knew he loved me and that was the only hope I had. Then you ripped it away, just like that! And with a lie? How could you do that? I loved him with all of my heart. And you broke it by telling me my love was one sided. You are the most heartless human being I have ever met and I hate you! I hate you! Get out of my room!" I couldn't place what her emotion was as she stared at me for those few short moments before she left my room. But I know that she was hurt. A part of me felt bad for what I had said but another part meant it. I didn't understand why she had lied to me like that knowing I was miserable, and that's why I did what I did. I packed a bag with some dresses and money, shimmied down my balcony and left without looking back. I had no idea where I would go, but I knew I had to get away from that apartment.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Robin's P.O.V

Today is the day I am leaving for France. When I told father that I was leaving he said it was probably the best thing for me to do. He knows that I have been somewhat lost without Maria and he wants me to be happy again. He is forcing me to take my friends with me though. He doesn't trust that I'll come back if they don't come with me, he's probably right. Who would want to go back to the De noir castle? I hate it there. It wasn't always as dark and dreary of a place. When my mother was alive and Loveday still lived with us, the castle was a happy place. People seemed actually happy to be there and my father and I got along. He smiled almost all the time, as did everyone else. His heart was full and not half empty like it is now. My mother used to sing to me and all of the other kids living in the castle. She cared for everyone and made sure people were always happy, and unlike my father she did not hate the Meriwethers She didn't like them very much, but she was civilized and didn't wish to kill them. Things changed when she got sick though. People started to get meaner and my father's soul got colder with every passing minute. When she finally passed, the goodness inside of my father faded all together. He began to strike me if I even looked at him in a manner he felt was unpleasant and would sometimes make me go without dinner if I didn't catch anything in the traps in the woods. But Loveday would always find a way to sneak food up to my room. Loveday was only 15 at the time but she took on the role of caring for me when I lost my mother and my father started to loathe me for no apparent reason except that I looked like the love he'd lost. I was 10. When my father found out about Loveday secretly seeing Benjamin Meriwether behind his back something dark and twisted inside of him snapped and he beat me senseless because he couldn't hit her. That was the night she was banished. I desperately wanted to go with her, but I couldn't because my father had broken both of my legs and she insisted it was better for me to stay with him. When my legs finally healed I started to do combat training with the other boys and learned how to hold my own in a fight. I developed a skill of being able to take a hit from my father without really having it do much damage. I realized that when I did something my father told me to without trouble he liked me a little more, so I did everything and anything he said trying to regain the bond that we once had. The first time I ever disobeyed what he told me to do was when he told me to kidnap Maria at her father's funeral. I had every intention of doing so, but when I saw her that day something inside of me changed. I couldn't bring myself to do it. No matter how many chances my father gave me to, I never could. Since the 5000th moon my father has been kinder though, easier to live with. I even think he might actually care for me. But I might be wrong. "Rob, lets go! If we don't get to the harbor in an hour we're gonna miss our boat." I grabbed my things and left. Jay was right, and I couldn't miss that boat.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Robin's P.O.V

I have been traveling on this boat for months. We will be arriving in France in three days and then I will see my Maria again. Just thinking about being able to see her brings even a little bit of joy to this ever lasting trip. There are 5 other people on this voyage with my friends and I. Jay even met a girl. Figures, he always seems to find a girl somewhere. Her name is Katherine. She's on her way home to see her family. She says that she was sent away to boarding school three years ago and hasn't seen or heard from her family since. She's 16, jay's age. He says its fate that brought them together but jay has always been a little bit over the top on everything. Like the time Maria asked us to teach her how to make a simple trap and he spent hours trying to explain to her how to make one. I thought she'd die of the boredom. But still she found away to make it look like she was the least bit interested in what he was saying. I loved that about her. How she could make anything look simple. Like jumping off of a cliff to save the valley. If that was me I would've run away and never thought twice about it, of course I would never tell her that. "Hey Robin, come out on the deck. Jay's trying to dance for Katherine. It's hysterical." Garth yelled as he stuck his head in the doorway to our cabin before running back on the deck. I followed him and sure enough, there was jay trying to do a jig with one of the Irishmen who worked upon the boat. Jay was always trying to show off in front of girls. "Women like a man with character." He'd always say as we teased him for making a fool of himself all of the time. Although his technique seemed to work with Katherine, as she cheered him on and laughed as he fell to the ground from trying to do a move that not even the Irishman could do correctly. Seeing Jay and Katherine together makes me think of Maria, more then I already do. Watching as they fall deeper in love with one another, I long for that. For being with Maria. "Hey Rob, you thinking about Maria again?" Garth says as he walks over to me and puts his hand upon my shoulder. "Well what else would I be doing Garth? This ship is so boring that there is never anything to do but think." I sarcastically say back to him. Then suddenly Katherine's friend Genevieve stood up and grabbed my hand. "Well then Mr. De noir why don't you actually take part in one of the activities we come up with our selves." And before I knew it I was in the middle of the boat doing a jig with Jay and the Irishman, quite badly may I add. But for the first time in a long while I caught my self having fun. "Alright, I'm done now." I said with my hands in the air as I sat on the ground next to Genevieve and Katherine. "It's nice to see you actually enjoy yourself for once Robin." Katherine said as Jay did yet another jig to impress her. "Yes, it is." I said back.

*the next day*

I woke up earlier then my friends that next morning. So I decided to take a walk on the upper deck and seize the morning for once. Today was the day we got to France and I would soon be with Maria. "Hello Mr. De noir. You're up early this morning." Katherine said to me as I appeared on deck. "Today is the day, Katherine." I said back to her as I joined her for a stroll across the boat. "The day for what, may I ask?" she asked back and I smiled at her. "The day I see my love." She looked at me in a sly way before saying "so that's why you took this long journey to France. To see a girl? She must be something if you traveled all this way just to visit her." "Not to visit her Katherine. To bring her home."


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 

Robin's P.O.V

"Bring her home?" Katherine asked and I smiled widely. "Yes, bring her home." Katherine smiled back at me then said "she must be some girl if you've come all this way just to see her." This made me chuckle. "Yeah, she is." We made our way over to the dining cabin and sat down. "So, can you tell me about her?" Katherine said as she started to eat her eggs. "Well, she's stubborn, annoying, does what she wants." "It sounds like you hate her, not love her." Katherine interrupted and I chuckled. "You didn't let me finish. But she's also sweet, independent, caring, smart, and incredibly beautiful. And I love every single one of those things about her. Even the things that would piss normal people off. Because I love her, all of her. Every single part, even the parts that she hates about herself." Katherine smiled widely at me. "That was beautiful." She joked and I couldn't help but laugh along with her. Then one of the ship's workers entered the room. "We're docking in about five minutes. You ought to go down to your cabins and grab your bags and friends. We'll be leaving about ten minutes after we dock so there will be no time for lolly gagging." Katherine and I stood up and made our way to our separate cabins. "Hey guys we're docking in a couple of minutes. We gotta go." Garth was already up packing the last of his stuff into his bag. Of course Jay's stuff was still scattered all over the floor and he hadn't even gotten out of bed yet. "Hey Jay, if you get stuck on the boat when it leaves, can I have Katherine?" Garth asked and jay shot right up. "Hell no!" He replied back as he quickly jumped out of bed and gathered up his scattered stuff and placed it into his bag. I couldn't help but laugh at the two of them. I sat down on my bed and took in a deep breathe. Garth noticed and sat down beside me. "Don't be nervous man, Maria's gonna see you and that'll be it. We'll all be on another boat and heading back home in no time." I smiled thankfully at Garth and then sarcastically said "no man, it's not that. Jay's laundry really stinks." Jay's head automatically shot up at me. "Shh Robin! Katherine could hear you! I don't need her knowing I smell bad yet." Garth and I broke down laughing hysterically. I was glad they came along. If they hadn't I probably would have been really bored. *wheeewwww* "Well, that's the docking whistle. Guess we better go guys." I said as I stood up and walked out of the cabin door. Garth and jay followed behind me. As we were almost off the ship I noticed that jay was still standing on the ship, looking around nervously so I walked back over to him. "She's gone, isn't she?" He asked when I reached him. I looked around too for a second then said "yeah buddy, I think she is." Jay's head pointed towards the ground and he began to walk off the boat, I followed him. When we reached Garth he put a hand on jay's shoulder and said "sorry buddy." Jay shrugged. Then we stopped and looked at the sight in front of us. We were finally here.


	26. author's note

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of the great reviews! I'm soo sorry about the delay in the updates, I know I know you probably wanna shoot me. I would! But anyway I've been going through some things but I will update soon! I promise ~Kacey3**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 25

Maria's P.O.V

"Maria!" I ran down the hallway as fast as I could trying not to spill the tea I was carrying. When I finally reached her room she looked absolutely pissed. "How do you expect me to pay you if you won't bring me my tea fast enough?" She screeched at me. I just nodded shyly and handed her the cup of tea. "You really are a worthless girl you know. No wonder why you had to work here. Who else would take a little wealp like you? Next time, bring me my tea faster or you'll be living on the streets." Her words stung, but I just nodded my head again and walked back down to the servant's quarters in the large white mansion. After leaving Mrs. Heliotrope, Madame Evangeline found me living on the street and took me in as a servant in her mansion. She is an absolute horrible human being but she pays well enough and I need money if I ever plan on going back to Moonacre. So I spend my days and nights here, working for the wicked witch and scrounging for food scraps. The other workers here, only speak French. So my days are very lonely. Sometimes I wish I hadn't left Mrs. Heliotrope, but then I remember what she did and the feeling fades. I hate her. she watched me cry for months and didn't even say anything. And she even almost let me marry a man whom I didn't love. How could she be so heartless? The only good thing I have in my life right now are the memories of Robin and my hope that we'll be together some day. Those are the only things that keep me moving forward when I want so desperately to take 10 steps back.

Robin's P.O.V

We wasted no time in finding the house. I had the address that Loveday had given me and Garth spoke French and read the street signs and asked for directions. Within 3 hours we had found the house. I walked through the front gate and knocked on the door. As the door opened my only thought was '_please be here.'_


	28. Chapter 28

Robins POV

"she wasn't there." I mumbled softly as we walked down the streets of france. We had traveled all of this way, to find nothing. I felt my self fall into a deep sense of desperation. I needed to find maria. I needed her now more than ever. But she could be anywhere.

"Don't worry Rob, we'll find her," Garth tried to reassure me. I just grunted in response. If I was to say anything, I'd sound weak. I knew that I'd never find her. Mrs. Heliotrope said she ran away months ago. _If only I had come sooner_. Those six words kept repeating themselves in my head. If I had come sooner like I wanted to I could have stopped her. I could have held her in my arms and told her that everything was going to be okay. But I _wasn't _there and she _is _gone.

"The girl I love is gone. Maybe I just have to accept that," I explained miserably. Garth started to answer me, but stopped and just stared at something behind me in shock. I gave him a confused look before turning around to see what he was so shocked about. I saw a lady, very rich and intimidating. She wore fine clothing which told me that she was a woman of high class. She walked with her nose turned to the air, like she was better than everyone else. But that's not what was so shocking. What was shocking, was the two girls that she was currently yelling at. They were dressed in rags, and their hair and faces were a mess. They looked exausted and fed up with the woman. I studied one of the girls more closely, and I recognized the girl almost instantly.

"Maria!"

Maria's POV 

I heard someone shout my name across the cobble street and turned curiously to see who it could be. I didn't know that many people around here, and the ones I did know barely spoke English. As the car that was currently in the road passed I saw someone standing across the street, wearing leather and a black bowler hat, waving their arms frantically. A big smile made its way onto my face as I raced across the street without a second thought. I wrapped my arms around robin's neck as I clung onto him for dear life. I felt happy tears run down my face while I embraced the man I love.

"Its really you. You're really hear. You really found me," I said shakily. His arms tightened around my waist as he whispered;

"I will always find you Maria."

And it was in that moment hat I realized that nothing else mattered to me. It was if every bad thing that has happened to me these past few years didn't matter anymore. All because Robin had found me.

If someone had told me all of those years ago that Robin Denoir was going to save me when I needed him the most, I wouldn't have believed you. He is my secret hero, and he always will be.


End file.
